A Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by softball-fan-2001
Summary: Stella is having problems with her fairy powers and thinks about just quiting because it keeps on getting in her way of life, her friends try to convince her other wise, but something goes terably wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx

Club, and never will

It was a normal day at Alfea Collage, if you call going to school with a bunch of fairies normal. Bloom, Stela, Flora, Musa, and Tecna were sitting around the commons area, waiting for class to start. "So, did Sky get a chance to talk to you today?" asked Stela waving her hand in front of Bloom who had dazed out "huh, what, oh…no, shame to, he really needs to talk to me" said Bloom getting frustrated. The bell rang, indicating that everybody needed to be in their respectable classes before the second bell rang. Every body got up sluggishly and walked to their lockers.

At the Witches Layer, Darcy, Icy, and Stormy where sitting around a globe watching the scene at Alfea Collage. "God, those fairies are getting on my nerves, especially Bloom, always ogling that Sky character, its disgusting" said Darcy sticking out her tongue.

"Just calm down, we will get them soon enough I already have a plan brewing up in my head" said Stormy with an evil glare.

"Tell us Stormy, please tell us" Darcy and Icy said at the same time

"In due time my good friends, in good time"

Well there u guys have it, hopefully it meets all of yall's expectations, review please, flames welcome, till next time

Softballfan2001.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx

Club, and never will

Well class is over and the 5 fairies are heading back

to there rooms. "Flora!" said Stella stomping into her room. "Your plants have been in my room for like a month and it's bugging me now take them out!" "Well now Stella you know that your room has the most light in it." Saying Flora. "Okay but when will they die?" Asking Stella. "Well it takes a few years." Saying Flora kind of shy.

Down at the Witches Layer Darcy, Icy, and Stormy where

watching the witches after there class. "Oh look." Said Icy "those fairies are getting into fights how mean of them to do oh well we just need a way to get Bloom here so that Sky person will stop seeing her." "It's it okay my friend they will stop seeing each other soon enough." "Okay good." Saying Icy while walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx

Club, and never will

While Stella and Flora were fighting over the plants

Bloom was in her room waiting for something new to happen in the day. "Bloom are you awake yet?" asking Stella and banging on her bedroom door. "Yes you just woke me up." Saying Bloom in a tired kind of voice. "Okay 'cause class starts in fifteen minutes." Stella walked away and into her room to do her hair.

In the class Bloom was falling asleep like she didn't

Get enough sleep when she actually slept over. "Bloom!" said the teacher. "Don't go to sleep right now!" "Huh? Oh okay."

At lunch Bloom decided to talk to Tecna about her 'sleeping disorder'.

"Hey Tecna can you help me figure out why I always

almost fall asleep on class?"

"Yeah sure I can." Saying Tecna. "Well one thing is that you stay up way to late I mean Stella wakes you up almost every morning 'cause you miss your alarm. And two is that you just get sick of class and you need to get interested in it."

"I thought you would be able to use your powers to umm well help me." "NO I'm not going to use them right now I'm waiting for when I need them okay, and Fairy Code, rule one, 'never use your magic for personal gain."

Back at the witches layer Stormy was thinking about

Stella. "Hey guys over here." Stormy was yelling to Darcy and Icy. "I have a plan to get Boom here." "How?" saying Icy with a weird look on her face. "Well first we have to set a spell on Stella." "Why her?" asking Darcy with a wicked look. "'Cause Stella is the one that wakes up Bloom every morning well almost every morning-"Oh so you mean if Stella wakes her up and tells her to come here she will." Saying Darcy completely interrupting her. "NO you doof that won't work." Saying Icy. "LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE OKAY GIRLS!" saying Stormy all fired up in frustration.

Bloom woke up in the middle of the night and found herself in the class room in the middle of the day.

"You woke up!" said Musa in cheers.

"What time is it?" asking Bloom.

"Well it's time for you to stay awake in class Mss. Bloom." Said the teacher really angry.

Well, third chapter, hope its good.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Disclamer: I don't own Winx Club, and never will. Hope you enjoy.

Well while Bloom is getting in trouble Stella went off in the school alone for a little bit and she didn't know who has there but she heard talking.

"Darcy" said Stormy "She's there all by herself so now is the chance to put that spell on her." "Have you even thought of one yet?" asked Darcy " Kind of but I know if her powers stop working or something goes wrong with them she'll want to quit and one less fairy to take care of." Said Stormy with an evil glare at her friend "Where is Icy?" said Stormy "Coming." Said Darcy

"What was that noise?" saying Stella to herself "Oh well must be my imagination because I'm out here alone." Finally when Icy gets there she sees that Stella is out alone and freezes her and they take her back to there rooms and try to put a spell on her to she if it would work. Because sometimes Icy's spells don't work

Back in the class room the teacher was mad that Stella left with out her knowing but by that time class was over. "Bloom wait up!" said Flora "did you get in trouble?" "No not really but the teacher told me I had to make sure Stella didn't get hurt." " Wait WHERE IS STELLA?" asked Bloom "Probably in her room trying to get rid of my plants." Said Flora "Lets go see."

Bloom and Flora went into Stella's room and she wasn't there. So they went all over school grounds and couldn't find her at all. "Where could she be." Asked Flora "I know exactly where she is." Bloom fumed

Their You go, hope you liked it, sorry I havn't updated in a while, I gotzed groundedtear


End file.
